Family Ties: All grown up
by Syreina
Summary: Punk and Seth made it through High School and college in one piece. This is a collection of one shots of thier life as adults. Pairings: Dean/Roman and Seth/Punk. You may want to read Family Ties first.
1. Chapter 1

Seth runs a hand through his hair. His head was pounding because he was over thinking everything. He paced in the house that Him and Punk bought just this year with Roman and Dean's help. Punk was currently working with Roman as an student to get his hours for his bar. Seth had graduated top in his class for psychology and currently was working through his intern practice. They had everything under control and now Seth was about to put everything into a tail spin.

Seth had been sick for the last 3 days in a row and Punk called Dean when Seth refused to go to the doctor. Dean came over this morning and demanded that Seth go to the doctor with him. Which lead to the current situation.

Dean was sitting on the couch, smirking and watching Seth pace, "Your going to wear a hole in your new carpet."

Seth looks at his father, "Dad this isn't funny."

Dean chuckles, "Calm down Seth."

Seth pulls at his two tone hair, "what if Punk leaves me.. or worse."

Dean raises his eyebrow, "Seth you've been with him since you were 15 and I caught you and him humping on our couch."

Seth glares at him, "we weren't humping."

Dean laughs, "you where humping.. but seriously.. Punk isn't going to leave you because you're carrying his baby."

Seth touches his stomach, "you sure?"

Dean nods, "your over reacting because you're scared and well.. You're hormonal so everything seems more surreal. Wait until you watch a sad movie. I use to hate those when I was pregnant."

Seth frowns, "I am not hormonal." He pouts at his father.

Dean nods, "Completely not hormonal there Seth that's why your pouting at me."

Seth rubs his face and then looks at Dean scared. Dean frowns and wraps Seth in his arms, pulling him down onto the couch, "Seth trust me."

Phil walks in at that time with Roman following behind him and looks at the scene, frowning, "Seth what's wrong. "

Seth looks at Phil and stands up. He walks over slowly to Phil as if he's trying to calm a rabid dog, "Phil.. sit down."

Dean raises his eyebrow and leans back wondering how this is going to play out. Phil panics, "Seth tell me what's wrong."

Seth swallows, "I'm pregnant."

Phil sighs in relief, "I thought you were sick the way you where acting… thank god your just…." Phil's face goes pale.

Phil blinks when it hits him and looks at Dean, who nods yes. Phil gasps and then grabs Seth spinning him around, "we're having a baby!"

Roman walks in at this point and looks at Seth, "they are?"

Dean grins, "We're going to be grandparents."

Roman beams and sits down by Dean, "wow.."

Dean grins brightly and leans against Roman, "I can't wait."

Roman watches as Phil beams so happy and kisses Seth, resting his hand on Seth's stomach, "Ten bucks Phil cracks from Pregers Seth in a week."

Dean laughs, "I give him a month, Seth's already pouting"

Roman grins, "you're on."


	2. Chapter 2

Punk grins as he looks at the trail of rose petals that lead the way to the kitchen from the front door along with the candles being the only source of light in the house. He wanted to make this perfect for Seth. Seth was 2 months pregnant now. The rose petals lead to a large box and then inside a huge teddy bear and attached to a ribbon around it's neck is the a ring box. Punk takes a breath and then listens to Seth's car pull up into the drive way. Dean had told Punk about Seth's fear that he would run away. He now wanted to show Seth that he was in this for life. He bites his lip and stands in the corner in the shadows.

Seth comes into the house and blinks looking around. He drops his bag and looks at the rose petal trail, "Phil?"

Phil grins as he watches Seth follow the trail. Seth walks into the kitchen and looks at the large box in the kitchen. He bites his lip hard and walks over to the box. He opens it and laughs softly seeing the huge stuffed bear. He pulls it out and goes speechless when he see's the ring box. Seth gently unties the box and lets the bear fall to his feet. His hands shaking as he opens the box and sees the ring in there.

Phil steps out and Seth's head snaps up looking at him, "Phil?"

Phil walks over and gets on one knee, his hands taking Seth's, "Seth Reigns.. You have been my light and life since we first met in high school. I love you more and more everyday and I hope that you will say yes to what I'm going to ask.. Seth will you marry me."

Seth looks at him with Tears in his eyes. He nods and whispers, "Yes always... yes."

Phil beams brightly and takes the ring from the box, putting it on Seth's finger. He then stands and grabs Seth up kissing him deeply. Seth wraps his arms tightly around Punk, kissing him deeply. Seth looks at him with all the love in the world.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Seth."


End file.
